ensemble_stars_rufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Vol.7 "Valkyrie"
Трек-лист #魅惑劇 #*Текст: Arika Takarano (宝野アリカ) #*Композиция, аранжировка: Mikiya Katakura (片倉三起也) #砂上ノ楼閣 #*При участии: Назуна Нито #*Текст: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) #*Композиция: Tsukasa Yatoki (矢鴇つかさ) - Arte Refact #*Аранжировка: Tatsuya Kato (加藤達也) - APDREAM #魅惑劇 (Караоке версия) #砂上ノ楼閣 (Караоке версия) Текст 魅惑劇= 魅惑劇 - Кандзи= 魅惑劇 宗 みか ВСЕ: 時計仕掛けの螺旋回廊 降りて昇って 宗: 迷えど ВСЕ: その手を伸ばせ 信じて伸ばせ 巡り巡って 宗: 出逢える みか: 君を抱くのは 宗: 鞣し革の翼 みか: 闇を傅く 宗: 黒衣の王 みか: 神に背いた 宗: 天使の瞳を向けて みか: さあ僕だけを 宗: ご覧よ みか: 心-ハァト-に 触れよう 目覚めし マリオネット ВСЕ: 機械仕掛けの摩天楼から 星の雫が 宗: 溢れる ВСЕ: 指に絡むは月光の糸 君は優雅に 宗: 踊らん 宗: 見られぬ夢など何もない 恐れることさえ知らぬまま 腕の中 みか: 幕が上がれば 宗: 僕らだけが“世界” みか: この完璧な 宗: 結界 みか: 涙も孤独も 彩る グラン·ギニョール ВСЕ: 時計仕掛けの天鵞絨の夜 紡がれるのは 宗: 永遠 ВСЕ: 手首結いたリボン解いて 君の耳元 宗: 歌わん 宗: 叶わぬ願いは過去のもの 愛する痛みは傷を閉じ ВСЕ: 魅惑劇 ВСЕ: 時計仕掛けの螺旋回廊 降りて昇って 宗: 迷えど ВСЕ: その手を伸ばせ 信じて伸ばせ 巡り巡って 宗: 出逢えた ВСЕ: 機械仕掛けの摩天楼から 星の雫が 宗: 溢れる ВСЕ: 指に絡むは月光の糸 君は優雅に 宗: 踊らん ALL: 見られぬ夢など何もない 恐れることさえ知らぬまま 腕の中 - Англ.= Bewitching Theater All Shu Mika Wandering about a clockwork staircase, ascending and descending You will get lost Reach out your hand - Believe and reach After endless searching We will be brought together Embracing you Are tanned leather wings; The wings of a king dressed in black, Who controls even darkness Turn towards the eyes of the angel who has cast God aside; Yes -- turn your eyes towards me alone Let us touch your heart And awaken you, Marionette From atop a mechanical skyscraper, Droplets of starlight Overflow Your fingers entangled in the threads of moonlight Elegantly, You dance There's no such thing as a dream that you cannot envision As you know nothing of fear, Held in my arms Once the curtain goes up We alone will be "the world" Behold, this perfect Boundary Even tears, even loneliness Only color to the Grand Guignol In the night of clockwork velvet, eternity is spinning Forever Undoing the ribbon tied around your wrists Right by your ear I　sing Unfulfilled wishes are a thing of the past And the pain of love will close your wounds" In this bewitching theater Wandering about a clockwork staircase, ascending and descending You will get lost Reach out your hand - Believe and reach After endless searching We have finally been brought together From atop a mechanical skyscraper, Droplets of starlight Overflow Your fingers entangled in the threads of moonlight Elegantly, You dance There's no such thing as a dream that you cannot envision As you know nothing of fear, Held in my arms }} |-| 砂上ノ楼閣= 砂上ノ楼閣 - Кандзи= 砂上ノ楼閣 宗 みか なずな みか: 時の糸で飾られた人形の住処-すみか-は なずな: 砂時計の砂の上、美しきMUSEUM 宗: ツョウケースの鍵が みか: 錆びついてしまって なずな: 壊れていたことにさえ 宗: 気付かずにいた ALL: 留-とど-めていた時間はサラサラと崩れていく 一粒に閉じ込めた追憶は黄昏にゆっくり溶けていく 宗: 描いていた完璧が儚く消えるとき みか: 硝子のなか満ちていたメロディーが溢-あふ-れた なずな: 面影はないのに 宗: 懐かし歌声 みか: 静けさに響き渡る なずな: 思いの全て ALL: 落陽に照らされたビードロの瞳の奥 輝きが灯るなら、永遠という夢に告げよう …さよならを 宗: 嗚呼…ただ砕け散るだけでも みか&なずな: 刻むのは疵-きず-じゃない ALL: 抱えた思いの全て ALL:留-とど-めていた時間はサラサラと崩れていく 一粒に閉じ込めた追憶はこの胸に 幻想の砂の上、美しきMUSEUMに 糸のない人形の重ねた歌声は 静かに響いてく - Англ.= Castle Upon Sand Shu Mika Nazuna A doll, adorned with the threads of time, dwells In a beautiful museum that lies on the sand of an hourglass The key to the showcase Is now covered in rust And to even the fact that it has broken It remains oblivious The time that had been frozen in place falls away, like sand And the memories that had been sealed away in its grains, slowly melt away into the sunset When the fleeting perfection that had been constructed disappeared A melody overflowed from within the glass And though not a single trace of its former self remains A nostalgic voice Sings of all its feelings And resonates through the silence If the light of the setting sun can allow your glass eyes to shine Then I shall bid farewell ... To my dream of eternity Aah... though everything has been shattered to pieces, Mika & Nazuna: These engravings are not wounds But all of the feelings that we carried in our hearts The time that had been frozen in place falls away, like sand And the memories that had been sealed away in its grains, remain in my heart In the beautiful museum that lies atop the illusion of sand, The singing voice of a doll without strings Resonates through the silence }} Галерея あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.07 Valkyrie 試聴動画 Valkyrie Unit Song CD.jpg Valkyrie Unit Song CD2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__